


Becky Writes Porn

by BeveStuscemi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeveStuscemi/pseuds/BeveStuscemi
Summary: A Trixie/Katya fanfic for your viewing delight.





	Becky Writes Porn

Sighing, Becky closed the tab on her laptop and placed it to one side. No matter how many times she watched the lipsync it never seemed to get any easier. It was blatantly obvious that Katya had won over Kennedy but RuPaul’s lack of good judgement had sent Katya sashaying away, allowing Kennedy to advance to the crown that should have been placed on Katya’s wigged head. It wasn’t that Becky _disliked_ Kennedy per se, but she wasn’t as likeable as Katya or as relatable.  
“Katya was so robbed in that lipsync.” Becky said, still irate. She had tried to explain the predicament to her mother once she had first saw it, protesting that Katya was far superior to Kennedy despite their similar track record. Her mother had responded with ‘That’s nice, sweetie.’ So typical of her mother.

Becky was currently in the midst of All Stars 2, fuming over the placement of Rolaskatox in the top four alongside Katya. She had made a bet with her friend Aimee, proclaiming that Katya would be the winner, with Adore in second place and Alyssa in third. Now, her only hope of getting at least a third of her lunch money back would be to have Katya win but with Queen Snake still in the mix, the possibility of that happening was looking slimmer and slimmer. Becky had taken most of her anger to Reddit, enjoying a few upvotes from a couple of bus jokes she made regarding Roxxxy Andrews but she guessed that Katya winning All Stars would be even sweeter.  
Becky had considered getting #TeamKatya tattooed on her arm but had to postpone the idea once she found out that she had to be at least eighteen to get a tattoo without parental consent. It wasn’t so bad, she could always get a tattoo of Katya with the All Stars crown on her head if she won.

There was just something about Katya that Becky found so...intriguing. She had tried to discuss it with Aimee, who didn’t seem to get it. Then again, Aimee was a die-hard Pearl stan so their taste in queens varied quite a lot. Katya was different to the rest of the queens. She was kind, she was funny, she wasn’t afraid to be unusual. But most of all, Katya was attractive.  
It pained Becky to admit it but she did find Katya very handsome, particularly out of drag. She’d sometimes listen to Lana Del Rey and imagine the lyrical content referred to her and Katya but homosexuality had put an end to her flights of fantasy. Perhaps in another life, where homosexuality and age differences did not exist they could be together.  
“So unfair…” Becky moaned into her hands, smudging her eye makeup. She had attempted to recreate one of Adore Delano’s grunge looks but found out halfway through that a blending brush and a contour brush were not the same thing. “I wish there was a way for me and Katya to be together.” Becky rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. Above her head was a bright pink poster belonging to her younger sister with whom she shared a room. It was a standard poster that came from a little girl’s magazine, depicting Barbie in front of her dreamhouse.  
Becky gave a small smile. It reminded her of Trixie Mattel.

Becky watched UNHhhh religiously, watching at least six videos a day. She never seemed to tire from the chemistry between both Katya and Trixie, almost wishing she could be part of it, wishing she could be Trixie every time Katya placed a hand upon her knee whilst in a fit of laughter.  
Becky got an idea.

Suddenly grabbing her laptop so violently the screen nearly snapped backwards, Becky opened up Microsoft Word.  
“If I can’t have Katya, Trixie can!” The idea made a lot of sense. Katya was gay, Trixie was gay. Gay men naturally couldn’t have gay friends, their gayness meant that they had to instantly fall in love. Becky wasn’t a homosexual man herself but she considered herself a rabid member of the Drag Race community which was essentially the same thing so she knew her theory was correct.  
Holding down the shift key on her laptop, Becky thought of a title for her story. It had to be deep and thoughtful, something that would convince people to read it when they saw it.  
**OH HONEY!!! [TRIXIE X KATYA]** **  
** Perfect.  
“Okay,” Becky cracked her knuckles. “I have to set the scene.”  
There was a multitude of things to choose from. Friends to lovers, rivals in a TV show that would ultimately test their friendship, perhaps she could play up the Barbie doll and Russian hooker aesthetic.  
“Trixie can work in a coffee shop.” Becky decided, already checking the plot box on her checklist.  
“Let’s get to work!”

 **Trixie Mattel was a barista in california and she was doing her usual shift of nine to five just like that dolly parton song and she was a big fan of dolly parton. Then a beautiful woman came in with beautiful cheekbones and curly blond hair and big azure orbs that looked like a summer sky on the 17th june at around 2:00pm.** **  
** **“Hi, can i get a lemon tea with honey?” she asked.** **  
** **“OH HONEY!!!” Trixie exclaimed, making everyone in the shop stare at her. Trixie blushed under the thick layer of makeup. The customer smiled, sensually.** **  
** **“My name is Katya.” The world stopped momentarily, the sun shone brighter, god himself shed a tear.** **  
** **“Oh honey, you look like the kinda person i wanna date honey, oh honeeeeeey.”** **  
** **Katya laughed a beautiful, wheezing in laugh. Trixies heart skipped a beat. She was in heaven.** **  
** **“I LOVE YOU.” Trixie screamed.** **  
** **“I LOVE YOU TOO!!” Katya screamed back.**

Becky smiled at her work so far. It was so much more in depth than the Teen Wolf stories she usually found herself writing. Sex scenes were always a bit tricky though, so she decided to try and describe them as maturely as she possibly could.

“ **UNHhhh…” trixie said when katya stopped touching her you-know-what.** **  
** **“Whats wrong?” katya said who was enjoying the moment.** **  
** **“I really want to do it”** **  
** **“Same”** **  
** **“Oh honeeyyyy!”**

“There!” Becky smiled upon her work, a whole four hundred words of smut. “The internet will love it.”  
She copied and pasted the work into Archive Of Our Own, picking out suitable tags and relationships in the process. After spell-checking and grammar-proofing her work, Becky moved the cursor over the post button. Yet, something stopped her.  
“ _Is this right?_ ” She asked herself. “ _Is writing a sexual story about two real-life people a good thing to do? Will they be creeped out? Will it affect their relationship or privacy in any way?_ ”  
Becky looked at the post button and shrugged.  
She pressed it.


End file.
